Trips in Cars
by BlackDandelion
Summary: The Sam/Mercedes confrontation with an abundance of witnesses. Pre-Heart. Oneshot.


**AN: **This is such a random drabble, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

**trips in cars **by Blackdandelion

"I give up."

"Dude, no - come one!" Mike tore his mouth away from Tina's to exclaim and Sam gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

"No. I give up. I know we're like Ron-Hermionie-meant-to-be but Tinsley keeps showing up like some damn apparating Viktor Krum and she just keeps walking off with him so I just _give up_."

"You can't give up," Tina said softly.

"Of course I can. It's America, I can do whatever the hell I want. Land of freedom, 'member?" Sam asked as he pulled the brakes for a red light.

"Seeing as I can't marry Blaine in this country I wouldn't call it freedom," said Kurt, causing Mike and Tina to glare at him.

"Seriously? This is the appropriate time to do your LGBT parade?"

"It's not a parade!"

"You don't want to marry Blaine, remember?"

"I might someday, Rachel!"

"Seriously! What the hell is everyone doing in this car?" Snarled Sam as he pressed the gas.

"I'm avoiding Finn."

"Just tell him you don't want to get married," sighed Kurt. "My car's in the shop, I asked dad to fit in one of those portable toasters."

All eyes swivelled to Kurt and Mike dared ask "...the hell do you need a portable toaster for?"

"Duh, poptarts!"

"Kurt, which road am I supposed to take now?"

"Go left, Sam."

"I don't remember this being the way to Blaine's house," said Rachel.

"When have you been to Blaine's house?"

"...I might have stalked him after our drunken romantic encounter."

"If that was what you call romantic, no wonder Finn's proposal won you over."

Sam rolled his eyes as Rachel pounded Kurt with her beret.

"Ow- Rachel! Stop! We're here!"

Sam pulled into the driveway, saw Mercedes standing on the porch and immediately started backing the car back to the road.

"What-Sam! What are you doing?" Yelled Kurt as he, without a seatbelt, fell face first into the dashboard.

"Sam, stop the car!"

"No thank you!"

"Sam, stop the car." Mercedes voice floated over to the open car window. He hadn't notice her move over the the side of the car. "Come back into the driveway Sam."

"No, thanks." But he didn't move the car anywhere else, just stared straight ahead and gripped the steering wheel. She took it as a sign and walk closer to stand in front of his window.

"Look, I know I've been a bit, well let's just call it what it is, stupid."

"Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed, she ignored him.

"I was confused and tired and I mean, I like Shane, I do. He was there and he helped me and-"

"You choose him," snarled Sam, revving up the engine. "Just get it over with, Mercedes."

"Actually, what I was going to say is that I like Shane. But I _love _you. So no, I will not be choosing him."

"Uhm - what?"

"Mercedes, he's dyslexic so sometimes he can't understand sentences."

"That's not how it works, Rachel."

"Sam, dude - are you OK? You're turning red."

"Mike, don't lean like that. I can't see."

Ignoring the outburst of the people in the car, Sam turned slowly towards Mercedes.

"Mercedes, can you please back away from the car?"

She sighed, tears forming under her eyes and starting backing away in utter defeat. Kurt started huffing at Sam, but the blonde ignored them both. He unlocked the door, opened and slid out of the car.

"You're choosing me?" When she nodded, he raised an eyebrow, "No more weird counseling sessions-"

"I'm sorry Sam. I dragged you to the counseling session because I'm confused and I wanted a friend there, my best friend."

Both Kurt and Rachel gave indignant gasps.

"Really, guys?" asked Tina.

"I don't want to be your best friend," Sam said. "I want to be your _special _friend."

"Oh good god, that's lame." Kurt said from inspecting his forehead in the overhead mirror.

Mercedes giggled, "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

And as Sam and Mercedes had a very long reunion against the side of the car, Kurt turned to Rachel and said: "What do you think, double wedding?"

FIN.


End file.
